


Dracorina

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an accident in Potions class turns Draco into a girl, there's bound to be repercussion for everyone. femDraco/Ron, and an eventual femDraco/Harry story. Please r&r!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracorina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this story, and this story is from J.K. Rowling universe, and is also heavily influenced (aka inspired by) Cassandra Claire's Draco's trilogy. In addition, this is an AU world, where certain things are disregarded.

PS. I got permission from anotherfan311 to reupload this and continue this story for her!  
Dracorina  
Disclaimer: I don't own this story, and this story is from J.K. Rowling universe, and is also heavily influenced (aka inspired by) Cassandra Claire's Draco's trilogy. In addition, this is an AU world, where certain things are disregarded.  
Summary: When an accident in Potions class turns Draco into a girl, there's bound to be repercussion for everyone. Draco/Ron, and an eventual Draco/Harry story. .  
Chapter 1: The Incident  
The Potions dungeon was currently boiling so hot, that Harry couldn’t think properly as to what potion ingredients can be placed into the cauldron. Of course, Professor Snape didn’t care one bit about how hot the classroom was. He was waiting for Harry to make a mistake.   
Professor Snape looked around the classroom and asked a question, “What are the properties of the Jabberbill and why is it important to pay attention while creating this potion?”  
While Hermione raised her hand to answer his question, Professor Snape just looked around the room.   
“How disappointing, 10 points from Gryffindors for not paying attention to the properties of the Jabberbill,” Professor Snape stated to the class. Harry mumbled to Ron about how unfair Professor Snape was being but this not knew to them at all. Professor Snape continued to discuss about the Jabberbill and to know to stir counterclockwise. However, Harry was just trying to fine ways to stay cool in the class.   
Malfoy stated rather loudly, so that Harry can hear him from across the classroom about how Gryffindors couldn’t even handle the heat.   
Professor Snape pretended to not hear Draco’s comment, and continued splitting everyone into groups to work on the potions.   
“Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.”  
Harry’s stomach suddenly lurched as if he knew there will be trouble during this class. It’s not like Neville isn’t a nice guy, it’s the fact that he can’t do any potions well. And Harry knew right there and then that Professor Snape was looking for away to make Harry miserable. Although with the current boiling temperature of the class, Harry was already miserable.   
“Make sure to not stir clockwise, for the potion will be rendered useless,” warned Professor Snape, before Harry moved to sit next to Neville. Draco and Goyle were sitting ahead of him.   
“Hey Harry,” stated Neville. He looked nervous to be doing this potion.   
“Hey Neville,” Harry replied, “maybe you should get all the ingredients set up, and I’ll make sure to prepare the cauldron properly.”  
**  
While Neville didn’t mess up with bringing the ingredients together, he almost stumbled getting back to the table, thanks to someone’s leg, most likely it was Draco, Harry thought to himself. Everyone else seemed to have their potions being up to step 5, right before the Jabberbill had to be added.   
Harry had to make sure that Neville and his potions were correct. However, he already made his first mistake. He was stirring clockwise.   
***  
It wasn’t until when Neville added the Jabberbill ingredient, did Harry notice the Potion bubbling incorrectly.   
“Neville did you also add in the Gnobe into the potion?” asked Harry.   
“No,” replied Neville.   
Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but the potion was bubbling, and then the potion made a bombing-like noise, and projected itself onto Draco Malfoy.   
Draco Malfoy looked at Harry as if he wanted to hurt him.   
“Aooow” cried out Draco.   
Professor Snape yelled immediately to the class “everyone out!” and he took Draco out of the room to the hospital wing. Professor Snape was in a situation that he never wanted to be in. He was in a situation that he, as a professor never had been in, a student being transformed into a different gender.   
This didn’t make sense to Professor Snape because the potion properties weren’t even remotely related to do with changing the body. He had to go back to the Potion classroom, and find out what those numbskulls did to his godson.   
Madame Pomfrey took the sleeping form of Draco, but the sleeping form of a female Draco into the hospital bed, and made sure to throw the curtain around the bed to shield Draco from any embarrassment.   
Professor Snape wanted to rip Harry Potter’s neck if it’s the last thing he could do. He’s pretty sure that Albus would not approve of this. In many ways, Professor Snape, was looking on how he can give Harry detention for life, and as much homework to burry him, and give the Gryffindor house as many points taken off.   
He had to go to Albus to explain to him the situation that just occurred, and he would not like to take any lemon drops that Dumbledore was addicted too, thank you very much.   
******  
Madame Pomfrey continued to watch female Draco Malfoy while she slept with some concern and pity. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him (her) because he was obviously not going to react well to being changed into a girl. Draco (Dracorina) woke up from her sleep.   
“Hello, mister Malfoy,” Madame Pomfrey said.   
“What’s going on? Where am I” Draco demanded while sitting up from her bed.   
“Draco, you need to take this drink, you just need to rest after having such a bad bump on your head” Madame Pomfrey replied, while giving him some pumpkin juice laced with a sleeping potion. She didn’t want to Draco to suffer from a head damage as well as being turned into a female.   
Draco fell right back to sleep.   
Madame Pomfrey left her bed, to make sure to do the proper protocol and informed Lucius Malfoy that his son changed into a female, and he should see if St. Mungo’s can change her back properly into a boy.  
******

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
